


Life is short

by I_need_sleep12345



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, I'm Sorry, I'm sorry my baby's I love you both, Other, Reki talks about his problems, Renga implied, good luck, this was just....... I don't know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 17:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30025044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_need_sleep12345/pseuds/I_need_sleep12345
Summary: Life is short so don't linger on things too long
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa & Kyan Reki, Hasegawa Langa & Nanjo Kojiro | Joe, Hasegawa Langa & Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom, Kyan Reki/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Life is short

**Author's Note:**

> I write this on a coffee high at 3 in the morning, so it might not be the best but it's not the worst, I hope you enjoy

Langa had looked for Reki for a while now he just couldn't find him. At this point in time the end of the first half of the tournament was coming to an end so it was time to leave anyway. Langa had decided that he would talke to Reki the next day.

As Reki walked away from the 'S' gates he felt nothing but numbness, all he felt was the urge to go home, and the disappointment he had in himself. He was tired so very tired. 

He flopped down on the bed and looked at the ceiling, he was tierd but couldn't bring himself to close his eyes, he thought of how he felt when Langa won the match against Joe, he remembered the hatred and jealousy he felt, but he couldn't deny how proud he was of Langa, he wanted to wach him grow and become successful but he knew he would never be able to stand next to him as he did that, so he decided he needed to take a step back from everything for a while.  
______________________________________________

The next day in school Langa rushed to the classroom with his broken board in had hopeing to see Reki, but to his surprise Reki was nowhere to be found. He then said to himself that he would go to his house later to see him. He knew he had broken the promise they had made, but he knew if they just talked it would be fine. Because Reki was his best friend.  
_____________________________________________

Langa knocked on the door and then waited for a bit, he then heard the door opening and saw Reki's mum.  
"Oh, hello there Langa" she said with a sweet smile beckoning him inside.  
He nodded and walked in "Hello ma'am" he said a little stiffly.  
"I'm sure your here for Reki right" she said with a sort of sadness in her voice.  
"Yes I am ma'am" he said with his usual stoic voice.  
Reki's mother just sighed and shook her head "I'm sorry boy, but you just missed him, yesterday something seemed to have happened, and he decided to stay with his dad for a while, it was such a rushed decision but he's already on the plane"  
Langa just stared at her for a while before bowing 90 degrees and saying "Thank you for your time" he then turned around and walked out the door as fast as possible before she could say anything else. Once he got far enough he started running, he didn't know where but he just ran without stopping.

After a while he found himself outside of Cherry's shop, it was the place where he had first met Reki. Memories of that time flashed before his eyes, it had only been a few months ago but if felt like years, he felt his eyes heating up, the lump that sat in his throat and the burning sensation he felt all over his body. Before he anything he was sobbing on the pavement reliving memories he wished he could go back to, memories; he has now come to discover ; means more than anything to him.

______________________________________________

Reki wached as the plane took off he wached the place he called home disappear from sight, and somehow it brought him a sense of relief. He had asked his mum about going to stay with his dad for a while and he thinks she had noticed his mood lately and said that she would phone him and book the tickets right then and there, he was going to miss his mum his sisters and............ and.............. ya he was going to miss his family. But it wasn't like he was going forever he just needed a break from everything, he needed to ground him self, and he did moss his dad anyway it was high time he payed him a visit.

He landed and his dad was right there waiting for him. His parents got a divorce about a year after the twins where born they had just moved to where they live now, it wasn't an ugly divorce but it was still hard on them, their dad decided that he wanted to focus more on his career back in the Tokyo, were they where originally from, but he did try to see them as much as possible and provide as much money as they needed. But he still misses him a lot he was happy to see him again.  
"Hi dad!" He said running up to him with a big hug.  
"Hey there bud, how you doing" he said ruffling Reki's hair.  
"Ok dad, ok" he said nuzzling his nose into his dad's chest. His dad could hear the sadness in his voice but he didn't pry because he knew Reki wasn't good with his emotions, but would tell him if need be.  
"Ok bud" he said giving him a kiss on the head.  
They got to his dad's house and he unpacked and had a long talke about everything that had gone on since the last time they saw each other, of course Reeki left out the last few months but it was still nice to talke to some one outher than Langa about everything, he didn't have many outher friends he could talke about this stuff with.  
As the thought of Langa crossed his mind he remembered all the good times they had had together and how much he really missed him. He cut his conversation short with his dad and headed to his room, using the excuse he was tierd.  
He found himself back at where he started staring at a ceiling feeling sorry for himself, ro be honest he knew he was over reacting a bit when it came to jiw he felt about the promise, he knew if they just talked things out, they would be able to find a middle ground,but the problem was that that was not something Langa tryed to do in the first place, he just broke their promise and didn't even try to talke to him first about it, but he was also some what to blame for this as well because the promise wasn't the only reason he was made at him. It was many factors, his jealousy, his pride, his disappointment in himself, and a feeling that he had, had for a whole know a feeling that just wouldn't go away it always lingered in his chest and squeezed so tightly whenever he was with or thought of Langa, and he didn't know what to make of it.  
He closed his eyes thinking of everything that had mad it come to this point and slowly but surely drifted of to sleep.

______________________________________________

Langa was know sitting in Cherry's office with him and Joe, Cherry had seen him crying from his window and decided to bring him inside. He had told him about everything that had happened and the fight between him and Reki.  
"Sigh, I see why he hasn't been around lately, it's such a complicated matter" Cherry said sort of exasperated.  
"Listen here kiddo, right know there isn't much you can do about it, the best you can do is prepare for the next round, get that board fixed, and wait and see what happens. The next round will be next week I'm sure Reki will be back by then, so go find him then, and make sure you do it quickly so he doesn't run away again" Joe said patting him on the shoulder.  
Langa just looked at him and nodded he knew there wasn't much else he can do, especially if Reki's phone was off and he couldn't get a hold of him.  
He decided to go home sleep and prepare fro the next round, although he didn't have much enthusiasm, but he would do it, he had to do it, he broke something so important to him for this, he wasn't backing down know.

_____________________________________________

Reki woke up the next morning and found his dad making breakfast. He sat down at the table and just stared at the food already there, his dad then put down another plate and sat across from him.  
"Morning bud, why so glum?" he asked, it wasn't like Reki not to greet him in the morning.  
"Dad I need to talke to about something" he said bluntly he didn't feel like doing pleasantries today. His dad was a bit taken aback but said  
"Sure bud shoot". Reki then started to explain everything that had been going on the last few moths, his had already dad known about 'S' for a while know, he started from the time he met Langa up until now, he also told him about the last time he went to 'S' and about how he felt when Langa won, and broke his board. His dad just sat there in silence for a bit before speaking  
"If your asking for my advice I think you should take to this friend of yours, you two need to sit down and have a long talke, life is short yiu don't know what might happen tomorrow, you need to make amends before someone regrets it later, you said his board got broken righ? Well then why don't we work together this week while you are with me, to make the best board you can for him, as a peace offering, and while we work on the board we can also work on some of your feelings as well. " Reki just looked at his dad and nodded, he knew this week was going to be tough but he was going to get through it.

_____________________________________________

Over the next week the two boys prepared for the second round of the tournament and build the new skate board respectively. Finally the day had come Reki had already arrived back home and was carrieing the new board around with him because he was going to find Langa and finally put this fight to an end.  
Langa was nervous, extremely nervous, his board was fixed but it didn't feel the same as it would have if it was done by Reki he was riding around trying to get used to this new feel, that's when he saw Reki standing across the street with a skate board, it was a beautiful board, it was slick on design and had the same moner o that was on his current board, the wheels looked like they wher top notch, and it looked like it had been made by someone with a lot of experience. He looked away from the board only to see Reki staring at him.  
Reki had just stopped by a road when he saw Langa on the outher side, it seemed that he had caught sight of the new board and was checking it out, he could see the spark in his eyes as he looked at it, wich made him happy, his dad is an experienced carpenter, and is one of the highest payed out there, that's probably where he gets his talent for making boards from. He then sees Langa look at his and know they are making eye contact.  
They look at each other for a bit before Reki can't help himself and let's out a big smile, it was a bright one, one that Langa hadn't seen scine well ever, it was a smile that showed genuine happiness. When Langa saw this his heart almost stopped it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, he felt himself melting a little.  
Reki then started to run across the street towards how he was happy so very happy he knew that sson enough they would be able to go back to the way things used to be maby even better, the couldn't contain his excitement................... But in matter of seconds everything changed, they where too caught up in there own world tho hear the honking, Langa stood there helplessly as he wached a car ram into Reki, it was like it happened in slow motion, the world seemed to have stopped, he wached as the board broke in half, as his friends body contorted and broke apart and started to bleed, he didn't realize how close Reki was to him, he only realized as he felt his warm blood splash across his face. He couildnt feel anything he couldn't hear anything all he could see was the body of his friend in front of his, limp lifeless and bleeding............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................. Palm-trees

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I had to


End file.
